Tonight and the Rest of My Life
by tanyaslogic
Summary: Honeymoon Finchel Style


_I feel so light  
>This is all I want to feel tonight<br>I feel so light  
>Tonight and the rest of my life <em>

He pinches himself to make sure he's not dreaming. He opens and closes his eyes a few times and smiles when he feels the touch of her hand on his arm. He's not dreaming. He looks down at her soft brown eyes and knows this is real. They did it. They really did it and he's never felt more alive in his life. He may not know a lot of things; like what he wants to do, or if he's going to go to college, but he does know one thing. He loves her . He loves Rachel Barbara Hudson Berry and he's going to everything he can to spend the rest of his life loving her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hudson," he says smiling.

"Good morning, husband," she says placing a soft kiss on his lips, then slowing tracing her tongue along the pulse point of his neck, sending a shiver throughout his body.

It's been two days, two glorious days of being Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, ordering room service and not even cracking the shutters of their cottage. The Berry's gave them the most amazing wedding gift; six nights, seven days on the beautiful private island of Petit St. Vincent.

"So," she says, sitting up and stretching her arms out in front of her. "Are we going to venture out today?" She steps out of bed and peeks out the window. "It's so beautiful."

He still isn't used to seeing her naked. It takes his breath away every time. She always laughs when she catches him staring, but really, naked Rachel is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

"You're so beautiful," he says softly.

She peeks over her shoulder and smiles at him and he thinks that his heart might literally burst from all the love that he felt for her in that moment. He reaches his hand out to her and she takes it without hesitation.

Venturing out could wait an hour. Maybe two.

* * *

><p>He watches her as she swings back and forth on the hammock, one leg hanging lazily off the side. Her eyes are closed as she basks in the glow of the tropical sun. His <em>wife.<em> It takes a few seconds to wrap his mind around the word.

"Finn?" she says turning her head to him.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Let's come back here on our 50th wedding anniversary. When we're old and wrinkly and have tons of grandchildren," she says grinning at him. "You'll still love me if I'm old and wrinkly right?"

"Of course," he says nodding. "I'll be old and wrinkly too, you know."

"Even if you age gracefully, like Sean Connery and I look like Joan Rivers?" she says frowning.

"Joan Rivers? He makes a face at her and laughs. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"Finn!" she yells, throwing a piece of fruit at him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he laughs. He settles in the hammock next to her and cups her small face in his hand, gliding his thumb softly across her cheek. "I will love you until I stop breathing. I promise."

"I love you too," she whispers, kissing the palm of his hand softly. "So much."

His hands move to her bikini top, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder as he unhooks the back. It falls quickly to the floor. She pulls at the hem of his shirt and he helps her to quickly discard it. He groans at the contact of her soft skin against his and how she just melts into him. He holds her for a moment, breathing in the strawberry and vanilla that is Rachel. He moves down placing soft, barely there kisses along her stomach, his hands ghosting up her sides and memorizing every curve of her body. Her hands slide through his hair and she mewls wantonly.

"You are perfect. Do you know that?" he asks. "I never get tired of looking at you; of touching you. It never gets old, Rachel. Never. You fit me, in every way."

"I love you," she breathes.

He scoops her up quickly, his arms hitching under her legs and throwing her arm around his neck. She giggles in surprise, making him smile and raise his eyebrows playfully. He carries her to their room, placing her gently on her bed. He quickly removes the rest of his clothes as she watches him. He knows that look. That look that Rachel gets when she wants something. Right now she wanted him and he was going to give her what she wanted.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are, Finn Hudson?" she asks, licking her lips. "Sometimes just the sight of you makes my knees tremble. Seriously, they literally tremble," she says laughing and reaching her arms out to him. _But damn she was so fucking hot when she horny._

He smiles lowering himself on top of her; his forearms supporting his weight. His mouth finds hers, kissing her hungrily. He presses a light kiss on her collarbone, laving at her breast with his tongue. He smiles wickedly when he feels her arch into him, her hands fisting his hair, and breathing out his name.

"Finn..." The sound is like music to his ears. He loves pleasing her; loves knowing that he can elicit these feelings from her.

She molds her hand over him, sliding her hand up and down his shaft, while biting and sucking on his neck. She knows that drive him crazy. _Shit, her touching him anywhere pretty much drives him crazy_.

"God, Rach," he moans, his hips bucking forward.

"Baby, she whispers. "I need you inside me so much...now..._please_." She skims her knees up the side of this body, wrapping her legs around him. Her ankles lock around the small of his back as he slides smoothly inside her. _The feel of her heat surrounding him; accommodating him, oh God..._He is utterly consumed by the pleasure of it as he moves slowly inside her. He feels her tremble beneath him, her breath catching in her throat.

"Faster," she pleads, her fingers pressing into his hips. "Finn, please... I'm so close, _faster_."

He quickens the pace, bending down and pulling a stiff nipple into his mouth, while pressing a thumb to her swollen clit.

"Finn!," she cries out bending her head back and closing her eyes. He smiles again hearing his name coming from her. _She totally makes him feel like a god. _He can still feel her throbbing around him as he reaches his own orgasm. He moves to the side of her, his arm tight across her chest, his lips on her neck, brushing her soft skin with feather light kisses.

"Thank you," he says, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"For what? For this? Because baby, you did most of the work," she says laughing.

"For never giving up on me; for believing in us; for epic duets; for crazy cat calendars, offensive songs, stakeouts, onstage make outs, salads nicoise and giving me forever," he says, smiling.

She inches closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him to her.

"What can I say," she says with a wicked smirk. "My heart's a drummer." He leans in to kiss her, his amazing _wife__._

He decides married life isn't so bad. Who is he kidding? Married life is _fucking fantastic_ and with Rachel Hudson Berry at his side, there is nothing in this world that Finn Hudson cannot accomplish. _Nothing_.

_**fin**_

_Author's Note: Special thanks to Danyelle (adorelea) for the prompt. Love you girly! Also, Reviews are love and they encourage me to write more. Please review._


End file.
